Locations
This page describes the various layouts of some areas, with the understanding that it can help the player during specific parts of the game. This information was originally provided in the Countries page, but it was deleted as it was considered foreign to the purpose of the that page. Ardoheim Feroholm It includes the following areas: *Feroholm - Simon's hometown. *Merchant Camp - between Feroholm and Stineford. *Forests. *Withered Mountain - where the game's prologue takes place. Simon can return here early in Chapter 2 to recruit its denizens and/or retrieve Altina. *Watchtowers - guard the border with the Incubus King's kingdom. Stineford It includes the following areas: *Stineford - a major northeastern trade city. *Thaumaturgical Academy - where Robin is studying. *Mines. *Razed Farm. *Glade. *Party Camp (Chapter 2 only). Ardford Capital of the kingdom. The following areas are visitable: *Palace :*Ambassadors Chambers (Upper right corner). :*Bedrooms (Lower right corner). :*King's Chambers (Upper left corner). :*Library/ Accounting Hall (Lower left corner). :*Meeting Hall (Lower middle) - Here is where the summit will take place. :*Garden (Upper middle). *Royal District :*Embassy Office/ Ardford City Hall (Top left). :*Embassy House (Top right). *Church District :*Ivalan Bank (Left). :*Church (Top Middle) - Here you will find a lot of poor NPCs trapped between chairs (how could you Sierra :P). :*Royal Retreat (Top Right). *Military District :*Blade Master Guild (Left) - Here you can find Antarion, a pompous blademaster. If you talk to him he will hit on your party members... and fail wonderfully (thank you Sierra). :*Public House of Warriors/Unmen (Middle) - Here you can find the unwoman Vhala. :*Gate Guard Outpost (Right). *Business District :*Ardan Banking (Upper Left). :*Weapons/ Armor Shop (Mid left). :*Sanitation Mage Guild. :*Sliver Stump Food House (Mid left)- Here you can get some drinks or eat (for 200 Sx), which will unlock a scene. There are also a billboard with quests to the right. :*Merchant Guild (Top right). :*Ardan smithy (Mid left) - Here you can buy weapons or Armor, including exclusivly Ardan's ones. :*Restaurant (Mid right). :*Naval Offices (Mid right). :*Granny General Store - Here you can buy potions. :*Infested Poor House (Botom right). Yhilin Ari-Yhilina The capital, and only city visited by the party so far. There are five general areas: *Outskirts. *Miners' Junction. *Merchant Quarter. *Court. *Cathedral. The following zones are visitable during Aka's Path and after the battle of Yhilin: *Square. *Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy - powerful and exclusive order of mages. *Rose District - around the residence of the noble House Rose, an old halfling family. *Jade clearinghouse - a place of business run by House Jade *Lower city - unplanned and mostly unpoliced slums, with an elf enclave. Depending on how well the battle of Yhilin went some areas could be devastated and unaccessible until you rebuild using Discretionary funds. Orgasmic Empire Palace Layout *First floor: :*Chamber of Appeals (Bottom Left) - Here there is a succubus behind a desk that will give you several quests to complete. :*Ambassador Lexande's suite (Bottom Right) - Here a Zirantain Ambassador will offer to train you in succubi politics. The cost will vary in function of your choices (it's better if you agree the very first time that he offers you). :*Armor Room (Top Right): A succubus will offer to let you work out. :*Prison Wing (Entrance near the armor room): There are 3 prisoners located here: a succubus, a human, and a lamia. The mid room is an entrance to a secret training area which will be open later with Nalili. *Second Floor: :*Meeting Room (Bottom Left): 3 Succubus will be talking here at a later date. :*Hallway to vault (Mid Left): Hallway that will lead to vault. :*Archive (Top Left): Archive that goes into lore of world: Succubi 1, Succubi 2, Succubi 3, Succubi 4, Orc Breeding 1, Orc Breeding 2, History, Religion and Sex Combat. :*Office Room (Bottom Right): Here a succubus will ask you to find her missing employees. They are located in the prison wing, in the last hallway to the vault, in the bath wing, and near the archive. After words if you talk to her she will give you a lust pastry. :*Magic Room (Top Right): An inaccessible room until a you have enough rapport with the Empress. The Succubus near the magi circle will give you a spell which will help to cure Aka. :*Bath Wing (Entrance near archives and office room): Here you can heal yourself. :*Nalili’s Wing (Entrance near meeting room): A guard will stop you if you attempt to go up it (before you meet Nalili). You want to trigger this so that you can get some exp for Nalili. If you talk to the guard there will be several options to chose from. Inside is a chest that contains the Princess Armor. :*Crypt Beneath Orgasmic Palace - Here Nalili can train you a total of three times in sexual arts: ::*First time she trains you to control Simon's cock size. 3 days are spent. ::*Second time she trains you to control cum volume. 3 days are spent. ::*Third time she trains you to make tentacles. 3 days are spent. City Layout *Shop: A place to buy some equipment for your succubus. *Brothel: Here you can spend some days with various succubus to train you in cumming quickly, endurance training, sex training,and recuperation training. After training with a few talk to Nalili once in the brothel and again in her room to gain +8 RP. *Slave Market: Closed at the moment. *Crate Succubus: Succubus in the middle of town needs help moving crates. You gain 55 Sx and 1 Discipline Point but lose 1 day and 2 RP with Nalili. *Cafe: Here you can buy some drinks. There is a group of succubus wanting certain marriage rights and a lamia that will be a part of a quest. *Fighting Arena: Here is where you can battle monsters and later succubus. They also sell potions and weapons for succubus. Training Grounds Here you can spend some days training Nalili, and later get some new skills for Simon from Esthera. Private Training Grounds The private training ground of Esthera is found behind a crystal at the back of the training grounds. Explore Clearing Nothing much here but a bunch of slimes that give pretty much nothing. There is a Lust Draught to the far right but going to the clearing spends 5 days. References Category:Guides